Sympathy, Tenderness
by kirana44
Summary: When Ryou end up hurt once too often, he knows just where to turn...Angstshipping oneshot


"Ryou, what the hell happened to you? You look like the wrath of God!" Marik asked, shocked to see the state his friend was in. The host of the ring had a bruised cheek and a split lip, looking more fragile than before. He smiled awkwardly, widening the gash that had been inflicted on his mouth.

"Some boys in the older years decided to use me as a punching bag…they said something about how popular I am with girls, but I wasn't paying much attention…don't worry, I'll be fine," he replied, false cheer straining his vocal chords. Marik gestured to his sofa, his violet eyes filled with worry.

"Sit down, let me get a look at you," he said, knowing that he wasn't telling the whole truth. As Ryou made his way over, Marik noticed how stiffly he walked, how his expression widened slightly in pain as he sat down. The Egyptian boy sat next to him and, looking him straight in the eyes, asked, "How badly are you hurt? The truth, Ryou." The silver-haired boy sighed.

"I think they bruised my back, definitely…my sides hurt, and my chest too…that's it, I swear, I'll be fine," he reiterated, reluctant to have his friend worry for him. Marik wasn't convinced.

"Come on, let me see," he said, using the same tone of voice a school nurse would, full of both authority and kindness. Ryou complied and removed his shirt, looking away when he noticed the tanned boy's shocked expression. His once snowy skin was almost completely purple, covered in deep bruises. Ryou smiled again, a sad smile.

"Pretty, isn't it? I guess they were enjoying themselves too much to stop…it was only when I couldn't breath that they stopped…" he whispered sadly. Marik was horrified.

"Shit, Ryou! Why do you always put up with this? Don't Yugi or Joey do something to help you?" Ryou laughed humourlessly.

"Them? They don't know. I can cover this kind of thing up pretty well when I want to, you know. When they asked about my face, I just said that I ran into a door. They always believe me." Marik's frown deepened.

"What about the teachers? Can't you report them or something?" he asked, trying desperately to find some way of finding help. Ryou laughed again, bitterly.

"They won't do anything. Even if I report it, nothing would change. It would only be made worse. You see? I'm stuck with it," he said, smile still in place. Marik thought for a moment, before standing up and moving to the kitchen cupboards. The pale teen's head turned to follow his foreign friend.

"What are you doing?" the fragile boy asked as Marik rummaged around, before finding what he was looking for and returning to the sofa, jar in hand.

"It's healing ointment that Odion would always use on me when I was hurt. Turn around, I'll rub this into the bruises. It'll help, trust me," he said, holding up the jar so Ryou could see. Ryou obediently turned around. Marik scooped some of the mixture into his hand and started to massage it onto Ryou's back, taking care to be gentle. The fair boy tensed, and then relaxed as his pain was soothed and his muscles unwound themselves from the tense knot they'd wrapped themselves in. As he became more and more serene, he hummed a tune to himself, a sweet and gentle melody that hooked itself into Marik's mind. He smiled to himself. He was enjoying massaging him more than he would have liked to admit. Marik closed his eyes and listened in silence as Ryou's humming continued, smiling when the snow-white teen subconsciously uttered the odd line or phrase under his breath. Marik opened his eyes as a thought came into mind.

"Ryou." The younger boy flinched slightly.

"Yes…?

"Why come to me? Why not anyone else?" he asked. Ryou smiled, genuinely this time.

"Because I can trust you. Sure, I like Yugi and Joey and Tristan and everyone else, but I feel that…you understand me better than they do. You're smart, popular and witty. I never had someone like you be nice to me before." He beamed, seeming truly happy to have gotten that off his chest. Ryou turned to face his friend and, before Marik could do anything, kissed him softly on the lips. Marik's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't resist. It was over in a moment, but to Marik, it seemed much longer than that. Ryou stood and put his shirt back on, before walking over to the door. He looked back and grinned.

"Thank you for your kindness, Marik. I needed kindness." He turned and was about to walk out when Marik called for him to stop.

"Take care of yourself. Seriously Ryou, if it happens again, get help, okay? Take care." Ryou grinned again, happier than he had been in days.

"I Always try to, Marik. Always try."

With that, he was gone. Marik smiled to himself. "Fool. Why does he have to be so…beautiful?" he wondered aloud. He decided not to ponder on it too much and put the jar away.

Ryou walked down the street to his house, the happiest he'd been in a while. He knew he had someone to go to now, whenever he needed help. He thought about Marik and how, when he was in the right mood, he seemed to be filled with goodness and sweetness and kindness. He knew, deep down, that he'd never forget that moment. Even if it was a small thing, meaningless, to him, it meant the world. It was a memory he knew time would never erase.


End file.
